


Looking like danger

by CM_NKOTBSB



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating Joey, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: Married Joey meets Jon in a night club. After that, the situation gets out of hand quickly.





	Looking like danger

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these guys, nor make money out of this story, I'm just a fan who writes fanfictions about them.

Joey decided tonight to go to a night club, not far away from his residence. Even his wife told him it would be a good idea to get some distraction. Joey's wife trusts him, she knows that Joe would never cheat on her with another woman, so he went all by himself. He's having a drink at the bar, when he thinks, he saw his bandmate and one of his best friends... Jon Knight. He watches his bandmate taking a drink at another bar. Joey doesn't know if it's because of the alcohol, but Jon looks particulary beautiful tonight. Jon is sipping his drink, when his eyes meet Joe's. Jon walks across the dancefloor and makes his way to Joe, smiling at him and Joe smiling back.

''Hey Joe.''

''Hi Jonny. What are you doing here.'' Jon sneers.

''Me? I'm not the married one with a son.'' Joe chuckles, knowing that he's busted.

''Fine. I'm busted. But weren't you dating someone? That mexican guy... What was his name again?... Hernandez?''

''He was colombian. And his name was Harley.''

''Same thing. But what happened?'' Jon looks at Joe, suddenly with sad eyes.

''He... Broke up with me.'' Joe gently places his hand on Jon's shoulder and pulls him in for a hug.

''I'm so sorry Jon. Just tell me where he lives and I promise you I'll kick his ass for you.'' Jon lets out a little laugh while he hugs Joe tighter.

''You're a great friend Joe.'' It takes every single cell of Joe's brain to stop himself from kissing Jon in that istant. After all, he was straight. And he wasn't only straight, but he also had a wife and a son at home and Jon was one of his best friends. He has to stop thinking of Jon that way, also because Jon's a very sensible guy, if he would hook up with him, he would break his heart and the last thing that Joey ever wants to do is hurting Jon.

''You look so hot tonight.'' Joe said it as a joke, even though he didn't mean it as a joke at all. Jon gives him his best innocent smile.

''Thank you. And you look sexy as hell.'' They both laugh and Joe finishes his drink. Joe then leans closer to Jon's ear because of the loud music.

''You want me to buy you a drink?''

''Yeah sure.'' Joey chuckled.

''You always this cheap?'' Jon chuckled with him, while he punched him on his arm.

''Hey, when a friend offers, why in the world would I refuse?'' Joe simply smiled at him.

''Ok. You made your point. What do you want?'' Joey asked.

''A black russian would be good.'' Joe ordered their drinks. They talked and laughed a lot until they were both drunk.

''You know... That guy... Harley... Has absolutely no idea what he's missing on.'' Jon felt himself blushing after that and turned his head to look away from Joe, however, Joey grabbed his chin and gently turned his head back to him, forcing Jon to look in his deep blue eyes.

''And I mean every single word of it.'' Jon gave him a shy smile, while he was getting lost in Joe's wonderful eyes. Then they suddenly hear 'Looking like danger' playing and Joe reached his hand out to Jon.

''May I have this dance?'' Jon made a big smile and reached to take Joey's hand and Joe led him to the dance floor.

''Why out of all of our songs, do they play this one?'' Jon asked skeptical.

''Well, I may have... Connections.'' They broke out in laughter and Joe grabs Jon's waist, pulling him closer until there's only few inches, separating their lips, while looking in eachothers eyes.

''Joe...''

''Jon...'' Joey closed the gap between them with a kiss and as soon as Jon's fingers where in Joey's hair, the kiss deepens. After a while Jon breaks the kiss.

''My place?'' Joe nods and as soon as they're out of the club, they take a cab. When both of them enter Jon's place, he closes the door and locks it.

''You know, usually, I would've been too embarassed to kiss you back. But you're hot as hell and I'm drunk, that's why we ended up here.'' Jon confesses.

''You wanna tell me that I'm not good enough for you?'' Joe prostests and Jon sneers.

''Kinda.'' Both of their accents, becoming thicker while being drunk.

''Don't lie to me Knight. I know that you wanted a hook up with me since the 90's.''

''Fuck you Joseph. You're the fucking slut who wants to hook up with his best friend, while his wife and child are at home.''

''Shut up.'' Jon grins.

''You know there's only one way to make me.'' Jon said, with the grin on his face, winking at Joe. After that, Jon led Joey to his bedroom.

''Jon...'' Joey gasped out.

''Sit on the bed Joe and take off your clothes.'' Joe took off his clothes and sat on the bed, while Jon kneels in front of him. Jon takes Joe's dick in his hand and starts sucking on the head.

''Oh god Jon...'' Joey moaned. Jon took more of Joey's cock in his mouth, sucking on it faster.

''Shit Jon...'' Jon took Joe's dick deeper in his mouth.

''Jon... I'm close...'' Few sucks and few strokes later Joe cums in Jon's mouth. Jon sits up next to Joe and Joe lays him down, taking his pants off.

''Joe... What are you-.'' Joe cuts him off.

''Shh.'' Joe lowers his mouth and starts sucking on Jon's cock.

''Oh Joe.'' Jon closes his eyes and moves his hands to Joey's head, guiding his mouth. Joe releases Jon's cock for a brief moment.

''You... You want to use this somewhere else?'' Jon raised his head to look at Joe.

''Are you really offering your ass to me?'' Joe chuckles.

''Just... Fuck me, Knight.'' Jon smiles bright at him and nods.

''Alright. Down on your stomach, McIntyre.'' Jon ordered. Jon gives Joey some space to lie down on his stomach and takes a bottle of lube from his night stand. Jon spreads the lube on his dick before easing himself, inch by inch, inside of Joe. Joe gasps, he hasn't done this before and it caused his body to tense up.

''Shh... It's ok baby. Just relax.'' Jon whispered softly, while caressing Joe's back.

''Yeah, easier said than done.'' Joe protests. However, Joey managed to relax and allowed Jon to sink even further inside of him. Jon starts to move, slowly, giving Joe's tight ass enough time to stretch, while Joe screams in both, pain and pleasure.

''Jon... Please, faster.'' Joey moans.

''I don't know baby. You're so fucking tight, not sure I'm gonna last.'' Joe grabs Jon's hand and digs his nails into Jon's wrist, causing Jon to growl.

''Jon... Please.'' Joe repeats himself. Jon quickens his pace, thrusting faster and deeper inside Joey's ass, hitting his prostate with every single thrust.

''Oh god Jon.'' Jon's hand reaches down to Joey's anaconda and starts stroking it, in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Few moments later Joe started to scream out things, that would most probably cause Barrett a heart attack or to call a very good exorcist.

''Fuck Jon... Fucking fuck, motherfucker... Fuck my ass... Keep going... Fucking shit... Fuck me harder... Fuck.''

''Shh. Not so loud Joe! Or you'll wake the entire neighborhood up.'' But Jon's statement didn't help, in fact, this caused Joe to growl even louder. Jon pounded him harder, deeper and soon, Joey came, spilling all over Jon's hand. An instant later, Jon realeased his load of cum, all the way inside Joey's ass. After a few minutes they fall asleep together. Jon wakes up the following morning, feeling extremely guilty, not for sleeping with his bandmate, not for sleeping with one of his best friends, but for sleeping with a happily married husband and father. He hears Joe waking up aswell.

''Morning.'' Jon said, not even looking at him.

''Morning.'' Joe said while yawning.

''Joe, listen. Everything that happened last night-.'' Joe cut him off.

''It was everything that I wanted, since almost 30 years, Jon.'' Jon was suddenly speechless. He didn't know that Joe seriously wanted to do this, with HIM, since almost 30 years.

''The truth is that... I love you... As a bandmate, as a friend, as a brother... And after last night, as a lover.'' Joe said, staring in Jon's eyes.

''I-It meant very much for me too. You know, back in the day when we were fooling around and that day, when you kissed me. But then, you seemed to have turned page and it felt like... Like it was just a teen phase of yours.'' Jon turned his head to look away from Joe.

''Oh Jon... Please, look at me.'' Jon turned his head again, to look at Joe, who moved closer and grabbed Jon's waist, rolling Jon, on top of him.''

''Baby, you were definitly, not a phase.'' Joey said, while he started kissing Jon's neck. Jon moans as Joey kisses a soft spot on his neck.

''I'll call Barrett and tell her that you spent the night at my place.'' Joe pulls away.

''Are you crazy?''

''Oh come on, she'll never suspect anything weird happened between us.'' Jon said, while he started kissing Joey's neck.

''Oh yeah... Ok, whatever you say... Can you tell me that I'm way better than that guy... Hernandez?'' Jon bit his neck, while Joe groaned.

''His name... Was Harley...'' Jon said, with a grin on his face, before starting to kiss Joey's neck again.

''Does it really matter now?'' Joe said, pressing Jon, even more to his body. Jon pulled away.

''Not really.'' Jon said with a big smile on his face.

''So tell me, am I better than him?'' Jon lowered his head to kiss Joe's neck again.

''So much better than him, Joey Joe. But you know what? Screw Harley. 'Cause you know, I really need to relive some memories from last night.'' Joe grinned at that.

''Gladly.''


End file.
